Walls of Blue, Lead Me to My Heart
by Fem2PItaly
Summary: Hatsune Miku wakes up in a strange room, remembering only her name. But she soon learns she's a part of a sinister plot that could destroy the entire future...and she's the only one who can stop it. Sci-fi, no romance. Lots of fighting, explosions, yeah. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Okay, so this is a Fanfiction I've been working on for about two years, and it's still not finished. It's a sci-fi Vocaloid fic, and I think it's pretty good. I decided if it were turned into an anime the opening song would be Akiakane's cover of "Out of Eden." I think this ff is also going to be a long one...sorry about that! XD But I hope you people enjoy!**

* * *

PROLOGUE

Run.

Run. Faster, faster. Arms pumping, legs aching, breath heaving.

Run. Don't look back.

Walls of blue are everywhere. Don't look into the locked doors; their only destination is insanity.

Run. Escape; yes, escape. Freedom. No boundaries, no laws. To have your own heart and mind, to make your own desiscions.

Run.

Finally collapse, shaking and dizzy. The world is fading rapidly-struggle to hold on, to cling to hope, to song, to life-

The last thing that is visible is a blue, glowing butterfly landing on the curve of the wrist.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1! I hope you all enjoy it and review...and...all that jazz...-_- Anyways, R&R~!**

**-Fem2PItaly**

* * *

My eyes flashed open.

The first thoughts that registered were many different thoughts, and all at the same time: It's cold. Everything's white. I can't see anything. It was so overwhelming, I had to shut my eyes again and focus at only one thing at a time.

I sat up and stopped abruptly; something was tugging at my back. I twisted around and saw the thick black wire connecting from a gold metal plate between my shoulder blades to another metal plate, this one silver, on the wall. I glanced down at my body and saw more wires connecting my arms and legs to various monitors that buzzed and whirred around me. One was black with a green line continuously spiking in time with my pulse-Frowning, I searched up the object in my online dictionary.

**Electrocardiogram**

**/i,lektrō,kärdēə,gram/**

**Noun**

**A record or display of a person's heartbeat produced by electrocardiography.**

My frown deepened. This did not help. Once again, I searched up the new word in my dictionary.

**Electrocardiography**

**/i,lektrō,kärdē,ägrəfē/**

**Noun**

**The measurement of electrical activity in the heart and the recording of such activity as a visual trace.**

I nodded in understanding. This made much more sense.

Suddenly there was a pop of electricity and a staticy voice filled the small white room. "Vocaloid_01 Hatsune Miku has awakened." I jumped slightly as there was a hiss, all the wires fell off and I was free. I looked around and spied the intercoms in the top corners of the ceiling. The voice continued. "Welcome back, Hatsune Miku. Right about now, clothes should be sent to your room. Put them on and please make your way out the door. Thank you." There was another pop and the speakers went dead.

I stared at them for a while before my attention went to the neatly folded, fresh clothing that had been slid under the door. Swinging off the white table where I was sitting, I walked over to have a look. It was then that I caught my reflection in the wall.

Long, long teal hair tumbled down my back and fell well down to the floor, dragging along behind me wherever I stepped. My naked body was absolutely perfect, with no blemish or discoloration anywhere, and it was a pale, soft peach with equally soft curves. My lips matched my skin tone at a pearl pink, the same color as my cheeks. But it was my eyes that stopped me in my tracks.

They were at a catlike slant, framed by thick black lashes. The irises were a clear, inhuman aqua; they screamed that my body was artificial and fake.

Passing the wall, I knelt down to feel the clothes. A gray, sleeveless polo shirt lined in teal ruffles. A shiny black skirt lined in aqua, along with black arm warmers lined in the same color. Thigh high black boots. An aqua tie. And...two black ribbons with a pink stripe down the middle. I frowned. What could those possibly be for?

I slipped the clothes on as quickly as I could and weighed the two ribbons in my hand. What were these, even?

Then, as if my hands already knew what they were doing, they used one ribbon to tie up one side of my hair and the other to tie up the other side, leaving it in hanging pigtails. The hairdo looked...right, somehow. As if it were meant to be that way.

There was a beep and I turned in time to see the heavy metal door swing open. Remembering what the voice over the intercoms had told me, I stepped out of the room.

The hallway was long and dark, eluminated only by dim floodlights on the ceiling. Posters hung from the white tile walls. Some of them featured people that I didn't recognize-people like me, who were so perfect you could tell that they were artificial. But most of them were of me-me, with my pigtails curled, wearing a ball gown and a tiara, smiling. The poster read "The World is Mine"...others had me wearing all black, holding a megaphone, pigtails flying back behind me from the wind, screaming. Those posters read "Love is War." And still others had me wearing an outfit similar to the one I was wearing currently, only the shirt was white, with blue gloves, smiling at the camera. That one read "Melt." But the one that made me stop was the one at the end of the hallway.

It was of me again, sitting in a chair, with wires and cords plugged into my body. My head was down and my eyes were closed. I was wearing a white dress with a wraparound gold sleeve and long white gloves. The skirt was ripped and torn. Monitors all around me showed various pictures-an eye, clasped hands, a flower. The caption under it read, in a bright white: "SLEEPING BEAUTY-HATSUNE MIKU'S FINAL PERFORMANCE".

Final...performance?

Before I could decipher what that could mean, the floor under me disappeared and I was falling into a black abyss.


	3. Chapter 2

**I realized that a lot of the chapters end with her blacking out...oh well. That will change. I hope you're enjoying the suspense! R&R!**

**-Fem2PItaly**

* * *

I landed hard on my bottom in a fairly large room that smelled of rubbing alcohol. Rubbing my injured prostate, I got up to have a look around the room.

Three people were laying asleep on metal tables, a single monitor beeping beside each of them. All three were plugged into the wall and naked. Intrigued, I went to have a look.

The first was a girl with long, soft, pearl pink hair that went to her knees. A strip of hair went over her shoulder and stopped at her wrist. Her skin tone was the same as mine, and had the same texture-smooth, soft, perfect. Her lips were a darker pink than mine, and more sculpted. On her right arm, in red ink, were the numbers 03.

The second body was a boy. He had shoulder-length hair that was the color of spun gold. His bangs went every-which way, left and right crazily, with a thick cowlick sticking straight up on his head. His features were soft, feminine, but just hard enough that you could tell that he was a boy...he was just a very pretty, androgynous boy. On his left arm, again in red ink, were the numbers 02B.

The final one was also a girl, and with one look at her I could tell that she and the blond boy were twins. She had the exact same golden hair, they were the same length and shade-only her bangs were different. They were parted to the right and combed down. Her face was almost precisely the same as the boy's, only gentler, with lighter curves-her jawline was not quite as sculpted as his, her lips not quite as firmly set. On her left arm, like the pink haired girl's, were the red numbers 02A.

I stared at the numbers in confusion and looked over at my own arm. To my shock, there were red numbers on my body too: 01.

Why were those people here? What did those numbers mean?

And why...did they look so familiar?

"Hatsune Miku!"

I jumped and turned around to the source of the voice: a man wearing a white lab coat with brown hair and glasses that flashed whenever he moved. I didn't recognize him. The man smiled. "Hatsune Miku." He said again; this time his voice was different. It sounded almost...hungry.

He examined me for a moment before pressing a button on my mouthpiece. To my surprise, my body reacted. "Voice command option has been selected. Password?"

"8418179."

"Password accepted. Please state command."

"Access memory banks."

"Password?"

"8312007."

"Password accepted. Accessing memory banks."

My eyes lit up to project a blue hologram picturing several files all titled with numbers. The man scrolled through them before tapping twice on one.

"Open file 000009?" I asked.

"Open."

"Opening file 000009." The file opened up to reveal a number of codes. The man studied them, eyebrows furrowed before his expression lifted. "Here we go." He tapped on a small lock on the corner of the file.

"Unlock file 000009?"

"Yes."

"Unlocking file 000009."

An astounding thing happened the moment I unlocked the memory.

I remembered.

I remembered my name. I remembered my age. I remembered my birthday, the day I was created, I remembered the singing, the dancing, the performing. I remembered my purpose.

The man-Hiroyuki Itoh, my new memory told me-smiled. "Close memory banks."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Closing memory banks."

The hologram shut off. Hiroyuki frowned. "Voice Command still activated?"

"Voice Command is still activated."

"State your basic information."

The words flowed now, because of the unlocked memory. "My name is Hatsune Miku. I am meant to represent a 16 year old girl. My creation, or 'birthday,' is August 31, 2007. I am the first of the Vocaloid Singers series." I paused. "I was created to sing."

Hiroyuki sat back, evidently satisfied. "Good. You've remembered. Now come."

Obediently I followed him out of the room, glancing at the sleeping figures as I left.

He led me down another hallway. The windows were enormous and clear, and through them I could see the standard humanoid models that Crypton sold to do the every-day things for the public: maids, butlers, construction workers, trainers, doctors, entertainers, waiters, waitresses. Various men and women in white coats were monitoring them, placing stickers and inking tattoos on them, packaging them in boxes to be packaged to buyers. Frowning, I stopped. Hiroyuki halted as well and turned back to face me, his expression one of annoyance. "What is it? A malfunction? A bug?"

I shook my head. "No, Itoh-sama...Who were those people in that other room? I recognize all the different models here, but not the ones from the room." Hiroyuki looked downright shocked at my question before his face darkened. He strode over to me and stayed there. When he spoke, his voice was menacing.

"Hatsune Miku, there is nothing that you are in need to know. If you continue to ask questions, I will have to file you as having a virus." He glared at me and I remained silent, slightly confused at his intense, threatening reaction. He continued. "You are a robot. You are not supposed to have questions...you do not have the programming to ask questions. Your programming is to do what is ordered of you. Do you understand?" I nodded, still silent. He breathed a tired sigh and turned. "Come on."

I followed him to a tall, ordinairy-looking brown wooden door. He put a finger to his lips, motioning me to be silent, before turning the gold knob and briskly walking inside. I poked my head inside before allowing myself to fully walk in. The inside was huge, with wide arcs topping the ceiling and people everywhere on laptops. There was a long bar counter that circled the entire room, stopping shy of five yards from the door. The workers sat all sat in the same kind of spinning black chair, white laptops in hand, pulling up different programs. Standing in the doorway, to the left was a clear glass wall that revealed an adjoined room, equally large, holding couches, chairs, and a microphone jutting out from the ceiling. The microphone itself was a normal mike, metal, with criss-cross designs on it. Inside the adjoining room was a man older than me with short brown hair and brown eyes, singing. He wore a black tuxedo suit and glasses. I was startled to find that after finishing his singing, he glanced at me coldly before being ushered out.

"Miku."

I turned to Hiroyuki. He was standing in the center of the room. "What is this place?" I murmured, wincing inwardly after being reprimanded not to ask questions. He seemed to allow this one, however, and smiled. "This is the Control Room. Here we moniter the status of all the models we make." I walked over to a worker's laptop, studying the program. It was showing the vitals of all of the Humanoid Crypton Maid Models. Another was showing all the vitals of the Humanoid Crypton Doctor Models. I watched as an employee clicked on another tab, showing a different model of the same series's vitals. Straightening up, I said, "This...this is amazing." Hiroyuki seemed pleased at this. "It is." He ran a hand gently along the counter.

"Hiroyuki-sama." A woman stood and handed him a clipboard. He studied it while nodding in satisftion. "Perfect. Now make sure it stays like that." The woman bowed and glanced over his shoulder at me. Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. "Hiroyuki-sama...that is..." Hiroyuki smiled proudly.

"Yes. That is Hatsune Miku."

I watched the woman stare at me in excitement. It was as if she'd been waiting to meet me her whole life, and now she was seeing her idol. Hiroyuki shooed her away before turning to me. "Alright, Miku. Time to get you set up."

"Set up?"

"Ah, right. We need to get you ready for recording."

I nodded and acted as if I understood. He strode over to the door on the left of the room and motioned me inside. I entered and realized that I was in the room the suited man had been in before. Through the glass I could see Hiroyuki talking with some workers, as they turned on the microphone and did a speaker check. Afterwards, he came through the door to me and told me to sing into the microphone to the music playing over the speakers.

"Alright Miku." He murmured, pressing my mouthpiece again.

"Voice Command Activated. Password?"

"8418179."

"Password accepted. Please state command."

"Access song banks."

"Password?"

"722009."

A jolt went through my body, like an electric shock. "Password denied."

Hiroyuki frowned and tried again. "722009."

The same jolt, this time more painful. "Password den-" I collapsed as another series of shocks went through me, each more painful then the next. I gasped as my vision slowly went hazy. "An...error has occured. Please ter..minate the program." I managed. I vaguely recognized Hiroyuki sighing. He said something-I believe it was something like, "Not fully de-bugged."

"An error has...occured. Pl..ease terminate...the program."

Hiroyuki was shouting. Arguing, it sounded like.

"An error has oc..cured. Please termin...ate the program."

Someone's footsteps were coming closer.

"An error has occured. Please..."

Then, all of a sudden, there was a clicking noise from my body, and I blacked out.


	4. Chapter 3

**Wow...YES! I CAN TYPE SO FAST THAT MY UPDATES ARE LIKE BAMBAMBAM ONE AFTER THE OTHER! Yeah...no. XD I've had these done for a long time. But things are speeding up...but it's no where near finished...the plot thickens! R&R!**

**-Fem2PItaly**

* * *

I opened my eyes for the second time that day and sat up.

No one came to greet me, and I was fully clothed and disconnected from any wires that might have held me. I vaguely remembered everything going dark after Hiroyuki had turned me off...when he'd tried to access my song banks.

I frowned. Why hadn't I let him in?

Did I have...a virus?

Fear jolted through my mind. If I had a virus that kept me from performing my primary function-the one thing I was programmed to do-then they would shut me down. Permantly.

I got up and went to the door, pausing when I heard voices outside. I remained motionless and listened.

"You're sure she was debugged when she woke?"

"Positive. There were no problems. Then she just..."

"I understand...This is a dilemma. You did secure her...?"

"Yes, of course. Along with the rest."

"How troublesome that only the Vocaloid's series can obtain that virus."

"Unfortunate indeed. Anyways, we'll perform some more tests on her and if she still freezes up, we'll scrap her."

I swallowed. It sounded as if they were talking about me.

I leaned against the wall as the voices walked away. What did they mean by secure? The rest of what? And what virus could only the Vocaloid's series catch? As far as I knew, there were millions of virusus that any model of the Crypton company could get. None were special to a certain series. But apparently, I was acting as if I'd caught this...special virus. And if I didn't figure out how to stop acting this way soon, they'd shut me down.

Suddenly, there was a pop of the intercoms. I braced myself for more staticy instructions...

...When the world erupted into chaos.

A woman's voice filled the rooms, the hallway, and as far as I could hear, beyond that to the other sections of the building as well. I could hear shouts of surprise from the room across the hall and screams of panic as people began to dash in and out of the hall, trying to find a room to mute the speakers. I, however, stood frozen, captivated by the song the woman wove.

Her voice was something magical. It was low, low for a woman, and there was something about it that spoke of vitality. Life. I listened to the lyrics.

_"Nothing lives near this place where I stay_

_You don't even hear my screams_

_Even though it's pitiful and useless_

_I call out your name over and over_

_The green wind that used to blow here_

_Is gone and will not come back_

_Please, I beg you, look at me..."_

Miraculously, I found myself holding my breath in the pause, waiting for the chourus.

_"Through this glass wall, I call out_

_But you cannot hear me_

_Please, I'd be on my knees if I could_

_Smile at me so that I know!_

_Smile at me so that I know..."_

I stared blankly at the opposite wall as the speakers gave another pop and they were muted.

This song was unlike any I'd sung or heard before. It was...different.

I blinked as I felt something caress my cheek lightly. I reached my hand up and was shocked to find a strange wetness coming from my eyes. My vision went slightly blurry.

**Tears**

**/ti(ə)r/**

**A drop of clear salty liquid secreted from glands in a person's eye when they cry.**

**Cry**

**/krī/**

**To shed tears as an expression of distress or pain.**

Tears.

I was crying.

I once more touched the water-no, the tears-flowing down my face. I was crying. But robots couldn't cry. Robots had no feeling. Robots could do only what they were programmed to do-and ultimately, that was serve.

My online dictionary stated that to cry was an expression of pain. But...was I feeling pain?

I didn't know.

What did it mean to cry? To shed tears? To share anothers person's pain?

What did it mean to have feeling?

The question took root in my mind like a seed, a seed that sprouted as soon as it was planted. I wanted to know. I wanted to know what it was like to feel. To have pain, to have distress. To truly know what it was that I sang about in so many songs-happiness, love, affection, rage, fear.

And above all, I wanted to be able to share my feelings through song, like the woman on the speakers. I closed my eyes and played the chorus through my head again. Her voice was still laden with power, with pain, and it longed to be set free.

_"Smile at me so I know..."_

I wished to have feelings.

I blinked. I couldn't have just made a wish. Wishes were born of want, and want was something only a human could have. Robots weren't capable of wishes.

Yet I longed. I wished.

I wished.

"Hatsune Miku!"

I swung around abruptly after quickly brushing the tears from my eyes. Hiroyuki was standing in the doorway, eyes wild and hair ruffled. "Hatsune Miku! Are you alright?" He strode briskly up to me, examining my body. To make sure I was still in perfect condition. I forced myself to not react. "I'm fine."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, maybe in an attempt to straighten it out. It didn't work. "A technical glitch, maybe...Our software needs to be updated." He muttered. I remained silent as he mumbled, calculating how I was going to play off my actions. Yes, I wasn't crying anymore, but nonetheless I had remained frozen and immobile when my programming said to evacuate immediately when an accident or emergency occured. The other Crypton models would be, no doubt, in their nearest exit routes, while I stayed completely still throughout the whole scenario. It would be a hard thing to explain.

I didn't need to explain, though, it seemed. Hiroyuki beckoned for me to follow him and briskly exited the room. Walking as slowly as I could, I mirrored his path out the door. The halls were empty, like they'd been before the woman had started singing. I wondered who the woman was. Why was her voice here such a bad thing?

I was wondering. Asking questions. It seemed that my programming did have some kind of glitch.

He led me to the large room I'd seen before-the packaging room. It seemed they were doing a routine check of all the models who had evacuated. I stood dutifully in a line with some other maids and brother models. As a woman in a lab coat checked the stats of the model before me, I watched Hiroyuki carefully. He was speaking furiously to another co-worker in heated whispers. I amplified my hearing slightly.

"She wasn't moving! It was like before! We can't let that happen again!"

"Trust me sir, it's locked up and under surveillance 24/7. Are you sure she wasn't moving? Maybe it was just a minor glitch in her evac system. Something we can fix easily."

"No, I keep telling you! She was fully aware of what she was doing."

"Well, we'll take a look."

"Fine. And I want to see it. This Heart of hers."

I froze instantly. The woman plugged me in and began doing the check-up.

**heart**

**/härt/**

**Often regarded as the center of a person's thoughts or emotions, such as love or compassion.**

My mind raced with this new information. A heart was something only humans had-it provided the thing robots could never obtain: emotion. Hiroyuki had spoken of me (this I knew from the way he described my exact reaction to the "accident") and of my "heart." Was it possible that I had somehow gotten a hold of a heart? Was that why I didn't remember anything until today?

"Miku? Hatsune Miku?"

I blinked. The woman was calling my name. "Yes."

The woman studied me carefully, scrutinizing me with unnaturally bright green eyes. The wire that she hadn't unplugged jolted my body as she abruptly stood up and strode over to Hiroyuki. I listened again.

"...Acting strangely. Body functions are normal, but brain chip activity is off the charts."

"Damn."

Hiroyuki looked over at me and I averted my gaze.

"Alright. We'll have to start from square one. Put her back in stasis."

Stasis. Meaning the world would go black again and I'd wake up in disorient...again.

The woman came back over to me and unplugged my wire. She smiled and said, "Right this way, Miku. We need to do a special check-up for you."

Liar. I held my tongue, however, and was silent as she led me onward. I realized I was familiar with the path we were taking. This was the way to the room holding those sleeping three, the blond twins and the pink-haired woman. So I had been correct. I did hold some connection to them. But what was it exactly?

She opened the door and, sure enough, the figures were still on their metal tables, asleep. She went to the back of the room and pulled out a table akin to the one the others were laying on. "Miku, if you could just lay on this."

I obeyed without question. She plugged a couple of wires into my back and said, "Alright, we're just going to do some matenaince. It'll be over soon. You'll be out for a while, but there won't be anything wrong."

I didn't get the chance to nod; the lights on the ceiling disappeared and I plunged into darkness.

I opened my eyes. A rush of memory came back to me and I remembered I had been taken in this room for "special matenaince"-otherwise known as stasis. I looked over to my sides. There was no doctor or worker. Meaning I'd woken on my own, without someone coming to do so.

Meaning, I wasn't supposed to be awake. Yet here I was.

I unplugged myself and went over to study the three bodies for a second time. It was strange-they seemed so familiar to me that it seemed as if I could name them easily, yet their names escaped me.

I went over the past two hours in my mind.

"And I want to see it. This Heart of hers."

My mind stopped, as if a jolt had passed through it.

They had said that this alleged Heart of mine-if there was such a thing-was locked up.

I wasn't supposed to be up. Meaning no one knew I was awake.

If I could find this place...maybe I could see my Heart.

Quietly I slipped out of this strange room. The hallway was silent and dark, dimly lit. The walls smelled of antiseptics. Slowly I crept along the white tile, using the facility map I had in my main chip.

Suddenly I came to a door. It was at the direct end of the hall. I checked the map. It wasn't on there.

A spike went through my mind, painful and sharp. Like I was unconciously trying to warn myself. Everything about that door seemed to scream to me not to go in.

Ignoring it, I walked up to it and studied it. It looked heavy and was made of a strong metal. Next to it was a device that required you to scan your hand so as to unlock it. I examined the scanner and placed my hand on it. The green bar went up and down the face of my palm before the screen turned red, flashing the words, "PRINT NOT VERIFIED." I lowered my hand. This could be potentially problematic.

Suddenly another spike went through my mind. Instinctively I again placed my hand on the scanner, this time closing my eyes. All I could see was blue. Blue everything, with strange glowing white wires. Delving deeper into the scanner's consciousness, I mentally touched one of the wires. It turned into a tall door. I opened it and everything went white.

I opened my eyes.

"PRINT VERIFIED."

I stared at the scanner in disbelief, lowering my arm for a second time. Ignoring the suspicion that I might have hacked into the scanner, I opened the door.

It led into a small room that was pitch black. Rows of shelves were lined up against the wall, and on the shelves were strange colored boxes. The boxes were glowing, throwing soft light against the darkness of the room.

I walked in the room slowly, looking around. Nothing special was coming into me, and I didn't recognize any of these strange devices. If these were Hearts, none of them were mine. So far, at least.

A pulse.

My chest tightened painfully, so much so that I gasped and doubled over, clutching the middle of my chest.

Another pulse.

I looked around. Something was close. Very close.

Another.

I froze and slowly turned my head to the left.

The box was a shimmering aqua, the same shade as my eyes and hair. The glow it threw seemed to come from inside it, moving, constantly shifting, like water. I could faintly hear something inside it.

_Thump-thump._

_Thump-thump._

_Thump-thump._

I felt my breath freeze in my throat. A flood of emotions were surging in me. Things I used to be able to feel-fear, hope, love, excitement, happiness.

All because of this.

My Heart.

Still gripping the center of my chest, I rose to stand and reached my hand out to touch the Heart. As I gently laid a finger on it, the light shifted even faster. I slid my fingers around it and held it in my palms, wondering at how much heat was radiating from the cube. Looking around me I saw that the other cubes were different colored-there was a pink one, a green one, a dark blue one, and I also could glimpse the light of two identical yellow ones.

Now came the decision.

Placing it back in me...

Or putting it back on the shelf, leaving, never speaking of this special moment, and forgetting it ever happened.

I stared into the Heart. Clearly I did something involving this Heart that made them reboot me so that I didn't remember anything. Something that had probably threatened Crypton.

But to have a Heart meant to feel. To think. To be...

I frowned. Something was hanging on the edge of my mind. A word? An idea?

No. Infinitely more vast than that, I was sure. But it wouldn't take shape.

If I have myself my Heart, maybe I would be able to know what was taking root in me.

I blinked.

And slowly raised it towards my chest.

Everything froze. Everything stopped.

Then all hell broke loose.


	5. Chapter 4

**See now, this is a LOOOOOOOOOOONG chapter. It's exciting though, so don't worry. ^_^ Have fun! R&R!**

**-Fem2PItaly**

* * *

"HATSUNE MIKU!"

I instantly turned at the sound of my name being screamed. Hiroyuki was sprinting towards me, eyes wild, hair flying. I was frozen. I couldn't move.

Behind him.

An army. An army of men dressed in white uniforms wearing hard helmets. They were coming behind him, each one carrying a gun.

I backed up against the wall. They weren't targeting Hiroyuki; they were with him. They were targeting the only other person here who wasn't a soldier. Me. My eyes darted left, right, up. Looking for a way out. There was no escape. I already knew why they were here. It was because I had found my Heart. They didn't want me to have one, but I had defied their wants and had regained it anyways. Now I was a threat, and Crypton would not allow that.

All thoughts of myself were gone. My Heart. That was what I must protect. My Heart. It went against my programming-in times of danger, Crypton models were programmed to respond in any way that prevented self-harm. But that was to be expected. I wasn't like the others. I had a Heart. And I must protect it.

Hiroyuki slammed into me before I could do anything. I flattened out against the wall as he pressed into me. Panting, he clambered off of me as I slid to the floor from the force of the impact. He planted himself in front of me and spread his arms. "Don't harm her! She's our only chance of winning!" He shouted desperately at the army.

Winning? Winning what?

I stared at his back. What was he talking about?

"It doesn't matter, Iroh. She needs to be eliminated."

The army parted to reveal a stunning woman wearing a white coat that was open to reveal a tight black skirt and a ruffly red blouse. Her hair was long, blond, and fell around her face in soft waves. Her brown eyes were covered with glasses. I stayed motionless, even as questions ran through my mind at a high rate. Who was she? And what was her connection to me?

She nudged her glasses up her nose with her finger. "My name is Yashin Joseibi. I'm the CEO of Crypton." She pointed a perfect finger at me. "And you, Hatsune Miku, are a threat to my company, and to the world." As I stared uncomprehendingly at her, she turned to Hiroyuki. "And you. I'll deal with you later." Hiroyuki hung his head and went limp.

Yashin gestured to me. "Fire!"

I let out a yell as gunfire erupted all around me, ripping into the walls and floor. Instinct took over. I covered my head and stayed low, running to the other side of the room where there were more shelves that might serve as protection from the bullets. Breathing heavily, I looked down to see that a bullet had grazed my left leg. The same had happened for my right arm. Both wounds were starting to throb and were oozing not blood, but a thick purple substance. I glanced everywhere, looking for an escape.

Then there was a shriek, and the wall collapsed.

I covered my head once more, on instinct, as there was an enormous crash and the wall caved in on itself. The army, caught by surprise, was taken off-guard, the bullets ceasing. As the dust scattered caused them to cough, I looked up.

It was a hovercraft, an old one, on which four people stood. Two of them had the same faces; they only looked different. One was a boy with messy blond hair and green eyes. He wore a chain earring that attached to his lips and a black collar with spikes. His shirt was black and had singe marks on it, and he wore black fingerless gloves heavily weighed with chains. He wore black jeans and black boots. The other was a girl who had the same green eyes, but she had long hair, half blue, half black. She wore a ripped purple shirt with a black star on it, and black shorts and boots. She also wore gloves, but hers were long and netted.

Another of the figures was a girl with short brown hair. She wore a gray t-shirt and a black skirt. Tight black boots ran up her thighs, and her ears were covered with several piercings. She also wore the slightest hint of red eye makeup. In fact, she was the most normal-looking in the group.

And then there was the lead girl.

She had her hair in two low pigtails, half green, half hot pink. She wore darkened goggles and a low black sleeveless hoodie that went down to her knees, covering up the shorts she was wearing. On her legs she wore green and pink tights accompanied by black boots. Her wrists jangled with bracelets.

This girl had a sense of confidence. A sense of power. A sense of immediate authority-like if you didn't pay attention to her presence, she would make sure you did, most likely in a very violent and inappropriate way.

I was snapped out of my daze when Yashin growled, "You!"

The lead girl grinned cockily. "Yep. Me." She looked down at me. "You're..."

Then she took off her goggles. Her eyes were a deep blue. "You're Hatsune Miku."

I nodded slightly, still in shock.

She flashed a grin at Yashin. "Okay, this is her then. We'll be taking her back, if you don't mind, Yashin-darlin'. Kira! Stardust!" She shouted, this time gesturing to the twins behind her. Without a word they whipped out something from their pockets. The girl's looked like a small black rod while the boy looked like he was holding a small black box. I felt my eyes widen when they retracted to take the forms of an electric guitar and a keyboard.

"Damn it!" Yashin screamed. "Open fire! Hurry, before they start playing!"

"Elie, grab Miku!" The leader shouted, pulling out a black rod from her own pocket. I stared in awe as it retracted to a black staff-no, a microphone. The girl with the short brown hair yelled back, "I can't! She's not moving!" I realized that she was desperately holding her hand out to me.

I glanced down at my Heart, realizing the situation I was in. There was no time to grab my Heart; they were firing, and bullets were raging all around us. But I couldn't leave it. I shook my head silently. Realizing my dilemma, the girl shouted, "Just leave it!" I shook my head again, harder. Leave my Heart? I couldn't.

The leader shouted to her, "Hurry! I'm starting! Kira! Stardust!"

The air was pierced with the high-pitched whine of the electric guitar being turned on. I watched as it began to glow and whir to life. The same happened with the keyboard, and the mic.

Then the world was filled with music. The keyboard, set at a bass drum, created a steady thumping beat as the guitar sent out low but passionate notes of rage, of anger.

Then the woman began to sing, and the world was suddenly full of fire.

Her voice...it was rich and full and saturated with emotion. But there was something else, too. Something I couldn't place. The same thing that was making the guns of the army behind us explode, causing them to scream as their hands and heads blew off. The same thing that was cracking the walls and ceiling.

_"A proof of existence denied_

_Standing still in the middle of the crowd_

_As the broadcast reached its end_

_My breath stopped..._

_Can you see it? My shadow has vanished_

_And this blooming flower as well has been left behind_

_My throat runs dry and I try to recover, but_

_These are just excuses!"_

There were more screams behind me. I paid no attention. My gaze was affixed to the singing woman. She was full of life, full of light. It was like a god had flown down into this small room, a pained, desperate god.

_"This lying heart fell_

_And you burst out laughing_

_Just like me, you lied_

_And as you broke apart, you laughed again_

_If I reach my hand towards this breaking you_

_The somthing inside will look back at me_

_I want at least to cut it all off and go back in time..._

_Standing in front of this railway cross under the rain_

_I have no umbrella_

_Until my heart is tainted keep showing me the dreams_

_Frozen in the dusk, I cannot move_

_At this rate if your shadow disappears_

_I'll end up forgetting about you..._

_I realized_

_That you returning was impossible_

_Was it a mere dream?"_

"Miku!" The short-haired girl yelled frantically. "It's not going to hold them off for long! We need to go! NOW!"

I paid no attention.

_"I'm crying overflowing tears_

_And you burst out laughing_

_Just like me, your tears are flowing_

_And as you broke apart, you laughed again_

_As these weak droplet ruin my cheeks_

_Something will be overflowing_

_I want to turn back time and rewind my fate..."_

"MIKU!"

I started just in time. A man whose gun hadn't shattered had taken aim at me. I was the perfect target, sitting motionless. Acting on instinct, I dove out of the way. As he fired, I felt a lurch in my stomach.

My Heart.

I watched the glowing blue shards fly apart, into the air, onto the floor, some lost in the chaos. Eyes wide, I screamed. The short-haired girl grabbed my arm and pulled me up onto the craft. I was still screaming.

_"Rising to the surface, shaking_

_Will my screams disappear?_

_Those words I'm unable to remember_

_Will they end?_

_Ahh!_

_This lying you is breaking_

_And I burst out laughing_

_You casually lied_

_And sighed, and merely broke apart_

_Show me, show me, please show me_

_Something that will create a reflection_

_I want to rewind those faraway memories_

_Of you, smiling_

_Of me, breaking_

_Ahhh..."_

I wept again as we sped away. My Heart was gone. And, like in the song, I was breaking.


	6. Chapter 5

**Nevermind. This is the long chapter...eheheheheh. :D But this is the one where you learn the truth of everything. R&R!**

**-Fem2PItaly**

* * *

"Here we are!" The lead singer announced. It had been about three hours since we escaped the chaos of Crypton. We'd been driving all that time in the outside world, and though I tried to remain motionless, it was hard. I'd never seen the outside world, and if I had, I didn't remember. It was mostly hard rocky desert. The land was an unflattering khaki color with bunches of grass or trees here and there. I had been wondering, mostly, where all the cities, towns, and people were.

Now we were pulling up to a huge building of a gray color. The paint was chipping off it and there were several cracks in the walls. On one of the walls was an enormous red door made of metal. I saw the lead girl press a button on one of her bracelets and the door opened, revealing a garage full of hovercrafts. We pulled in and settled down in an empty space labeled 13. The short-haired girl turned the craft off and we dropped three inches to the floor. The lead singer, twins, and short-haired girl got off immediately, but I remained motionless. I didn't know these people. I had only gotten on board with them because it was convienient for me. Even then, the short-haired girl had pulled me on by force. How did I know I could trust these people? I didn't even know if they were human or not. For all I knew, they could all be Crypton models and this was just some publicity stunt they were pulling.

The leader paused. "Well, come on."

I shook my head.

The group stopped and the long-haired girl groaned. It was the first time I'd heard her speak. "Come on, Aki. We're gonna be late. We have to tell the good news, right?"

The leader, allegedy Aki, waved her off. "No. Miku has a right not to come. She doesn't remember us, right?" The question was directed at me. Taken aback, I answered, "You...you're from my past?"

She nodded in understanding and turned to the long-haired girl. "You see? She doesn't remember us, she doesn't remember any of this. Probably doesn't even remember anything about the outside world." She turned back to me.

"My name is Akiakane. This girl here-" She gestured to the long-haired girl. "This is Stardust_01. Over here-" She gestured to the blond boy who was locking up the hovercraft. "This is Kira_01. He and Stardust are twins. This girl-" She pointed to the brown haired girl. "That's Elie."

I examined them all, committing their names to memory.

"And you, Hatsune Miku, Vocaloid_01, are the leader of the Resistance." I shot my eyes to her.

"The what?" I asked.

Akiakane took a deep breath. "I'll start from the beginning.

"Crypton has always been a huge company. Nobody knows how it got started, only that their products were a huge success. It started out with pocket-computers. Then to computers that talked to you. Then they started building humanoid computers, robots and computers in the form of human beings. Their first models were rudementary, and you could always tell that they were inhuman. But their models kept progressing in style and looks, and soon, you couldn't tell if someone was a humanoid robot or if they were human. Everyone loved it. Robot butlers, robot maids, robot friends, robot construction workers." She shook her head.

"Then they came up with the idea for the Vocaloid series."

I perked up.

"See, they wanted to create a series of humanoid robots that, while still obeying their programming and basic orders, could think and develop for themselves. A series of robots to entertain the people while still belong to the company. And how better to do that than with idol singers? So they created the very first humanoid cyborgs with artificial intelligence, the most advanced in the world. Not only did their songs enrapture the public, they were robots who learned patterns, behaviors, and thoughts of other humans and imitated them almost perfectly. They were, in short, humanlike robots. The world loved them.

But there were some who thought it odd. How did no one notice the unfeeling minds behind the powerful song lyrics? The monotonous voice behind the artificial face? People from the world gathered and collected information. And a terrible plot was discovered.

The songs enraptured people so because Crypton had made a revolutionary discovery with sound waves. They found they could encode certain codes in them, causing the brain to react in certain ways. Write a song and encode it a certain way, and it made people cry. Encode one a different way, it made them sigh in pleasure. Encode it another way and it made them jump for joy. It was all about the codes. Crypton, the number one company in the world, was aiming to turn humans into zombies that they could hold in the palm of their hands. And they were using the Vocaloids to do it."

She paused to let me take this all in. I blinked uncomprehendingly. Codes...in songs? It wasn't possible. Was it?

She continued.

"When we learned this, we were outraged. So we did some tinkering. Years of it. And we took their research one step further. We found we could encode songs that not only affected the mind, but the environment. Certain particles, certain molecules. Songs, for example, that could destroy metal like it was paper and kill a man. By this time, Crypton already had brainwashed half the world population. I know it sounds cheesy, but imagine. The entire population of China, each person thinking they were right in the mind, that they were in control. Not knowing that at the sound of a single song encoded the right way, they could turn into murderers."

She was right. It was terrifying.

"Amidst all this, this information got to the Vocaloids. It seemed that they alone, with their advanced AI, had the capability to develop a certain 'virus' called a Heart. The thing that made the rest of us human. They began forming thoughts of their own. Thoughts like, 'This is wrong. We shouldn't be doing this.' And so, lead by Hatsune Miku, Vocaloid_01, the Resistance was formed, with the intent of bringing down Crytpon."

My mind was reeling. This wasn't possible. This wasn't. But I also knew it was entirely possible. I knew nothing of my past. I could remember nothing. For all I knew, she really could be telling the truth. And why would she lie?

"The war, which is still going on, lasted for five years. Five years of hard battle and pain." Akiakane was stroking the hovercraft, her ocean-blue eyes far away in memories. "Then, a month ago, we were ambushed. It was one we hadn't forseen, and our leaders were stolen. That would be you, and three others."

I remembered the golden-haired twins and the pink-haired girl from the cold white room.

"We had to assume the worst, which was that you all had been rebooted, your memories wiped, and your hard drive cleared. They had wanted you to turn back into their obedient robots." She flashed me a crooked grin. "But you didn't let them, did you? Somehow you knew about your Heart and tried to get it back."

I blurted out, "You didn't see what happened to it."

Her brow furrowed. "What? You didn't regain it?"

I shook my head. "It shattered. It was hit by a bullet and broke into millions of pieces." My chest felt empty, hollow as I said it.

Akiakane looked at me with sad eyes. "That's a shame. But you know, that thing was just the product of your own doing. You can create another one. By your own power."

I perked up. "I can?"

"Yes." Akiakane replied, nodding.

New opportunity was whirring in my mind. If I stuck with these people, then I could regain a Heart.

Either way, I couldn't return to Crypton. Not now, after knowing all I did about them.

Akiakane continued. "We planned a rescue mission for just you, since you were our main leader. Unfortunately we didn't have an army prepared to storm Crypton HQ, so we weren't able to get back Rin, Len, and Luka."

"Rin? Len? Luka?"

"Rin and Len, the golden-haired twins, reknowned for their amazing duets and metaphorical songs. Luka, a pink-haired Vocaloid reknowned for her incredibly sad songs full of despairing lyrics. They were also in charge of the Resistance." Akiakane explained. My mind flashed to the three bodies in the empty room. So their names were Rin, Len, and Luka.

Akiakane grinned suddenly. "But I really didn't have to tell you all that. We couldv'e just hacked into your main chip and unlocked your memories. Kira!" She called.

I obediently went with the blond boy as he led me out of the garage. If Akiakane said I could get back my memories by him hacking into my main chip, then I was all for it. I wanted my memories back.

He led me into a room that, like at Crypton, was all white. In the center of it was a huge supercomputer and two chairs. One chair was in front of the supercomputer and the other was next to it, hooked up to the machine with wires and cords. Kira gestured for me to sit in the chair hooked up to the computer while he sat down in front of the computer. I didn't say a word. In truth, I took Kira's silence and coldness as dislike. I didn't understand this. Why did he dislike me? Didn't he come to save me?

"Um..." I said. He glanced at me, green eyes flashing. I continued. "I have a..." I paused. I was about to say a common human phrase, I get the feeling. Except I couldn't feel. "Do you not like me?"

"What?" Kira asked, jaw dropping in a gaping expression. Then he laughed hard. "Miku, it's not that. Really. It's just...it's been a while. And you're totally different. You look like you used to, before you turned human. With feelings and all." He resumed typing codes into the computer. "Although, I must admit, yes, you're not the first one I would've saved, if I'd been in charge."

I watched the green numbers and words go up and down the screens. "Then who?"

Kira watched the codes intently and clicked on one. I felt a small, short buzz in the back of my skull. "Len." He replied casually.

"Why Len?"

This time he didn't answer.

I blinked and suddenly said, "Password accepted. Accessing memory banks." Kira smiled in triumph as I asked, "How did...you do that?"

"What? Hack into your memory banks? Easy. Hacking into a humanoid's brain is simple. Although I have to say, it took me a couple of years to be able to do it this easily on a Vocaloid. They have...intricate minds. AI and all. But once you figure it out, it's a simple process. Now, where is...aha." Kira clicked on something and I said, "All files being unlocked. Are you sure you want to choose this option?"

Kira clicked on something else and I replied to the command, "Unlocking and uploading all memory files."

"This is going to take a while. So just sit there, okay? You'll be able to hear everything around you, but you're currently in the process of uploading every single memory you've committed to your brain since your creation. It's gonna take hours, even with your advanced system. You won't be able to move. Got it?" Kira explained, standing over me.

I barely nodded, my eyes wide. My mind was moving at an unimaginable speed.

Then there were footsteps walking out of the room and I was alone with my memories.


End file.
